


[Podfic] muscle memory

by ZoeBug



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Flashbacks, POV Magnus, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of pyrrhlc's "muscle memory"-I do not believe we shall ever seehow old age looks on you—You are breaking my heart.In which Magnus learns how to protect both himself and others.





	[Podfic] muscle memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [muscle memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327309) by [pyrrhlc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhlc/pseuds/pyrrhlc). 



> Original fic was inspired by [ this post ](http://sickburnsides.tumblr.com/post/165401480728/hey-its-me-your-friend-thinking-about-how-in-part) and written for AO3 user talefeathers.
> 
> I am so weak for beautiful character studies and this was fantastic and I just love Magnus a lot ok?

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ud4y6iae6dnddqj/%255BTAZ%255D_muscle_memory.mp3/file)

 **Length**  - 18:23

* * *

Intro Music credit: ["Could Have Been Me" by The Struts](https://youtu.be/O4OIqbBRRZA)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327309)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> You can also come say hi on [tumblr](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
